Me odio por quererte
by O.o-Karin16-o.O
Summary: Sasuke ha vuelto dispuesto a recuperar el amor de Sakura, pero parece que ella le odia... ¿Que ocurrira? SasuSaku, one shot


Hola a todos! Este es el primer fic q publico, aunq no el primero q escribo. Se me ocurrio tras leer una historia de una amiga y decidi adaptarla. Pero, no hubiera sido posible subirla sin la ayuda de sakura-blakee (gracias ). Espero q les guste!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

ME ODIO POR QUERERTE

_Sasuke Uchiha se__ ha marchado de la aldea de Konoha para conseguir el poder necesario y matar a su hermano, vengando así el asesinato de todo su clan; desoyendo la confesión de los sentimientos de Sakura Haruno y los consejos de su sensei, Kakashi. _

_Tres años después, Sasuke regresa sin haber cumplido su venganza pero con algo muy claro: en este tiempo se ha dado cuenta de que siempre sintió algo por su compañera de equipo y ha ido enamorándose __poco a poco de ella a pesar de la distancia. Ella se ha decidido a olvidarle y no quiere pensar más en él._

_Sasuke desea que ella conozca sus sentimientos, pero su carácter __complicado, junto con la indiferencia de la kunoichi, no se lo pondrán nada fácil… _

ººooººooººooººooººooººooººooººooººooººooººooººooººooººooººooººooººooººoo

Estaba cansada. Parecía no darse cuenta del daño que me estaba haciendo. Pero para ser sincera, yo me comportaba igual que él, haciéndome la indiferente, como si sus frías miradas de hielo no hicieran efecto, ni sus palabras de desprecio no atravesaran mi alma como si de cientos de kunais se tratase.

Le odiaba, o al menos eso me decía a mí misma para no sufrir más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo. Hinata, Temari, TenTen… Hasta Ino, todas me lo decían: yo aún le amaba. Pero yo lo negaba. Siempre andábamos gritándonos, hiriéndonos, peleando… Pero siempre que él veía que alguien se metía conmigo, o yo lo encontraba en compañía de alguna otra chica, ambos éramos capaces de matar por ello.

No le entendía, era miserable, no hablaba nunca en serio, se metía conmigo, llamándome molestia, me abandonó, nos dejó a todos… Pero me importaba tanto…

Me di cuenta de que estaba sentada en el banco rodeada de gente, pero tan perdida en mis pensamientos que me sentía, al mismo tiempo, sola.

- Hmp. Sakura, te estoy hablando. Mira que estás rara hoy – alcé la vista y descubrí que quien me hablaba era Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Eh? Esto… Yo, estaba pensando… - me disculpé.

- Sí, parece que es lo único que sabes hacer… Qué molesta eres – dijo con desprecio.

- ¡Calla! ¡No sabes lo que me pasa! ¡No sabes lo que siento! – grité con fuerza.

Me levanté y me fui, dejando a todos sorprendidos con mi actitud.

-- SASUKE'S POV --

Salí corriendo tras ella, la verdad no sé por qué la traté así. Era mi compañera, yo siempre la despreciaba, pero no comprendía mis propias razones y hoy me sentía diferente… Me sentía mal…

-- SASUKE'S POV END --

Mis pies se arrastraban, me sentía mal, las lágrimas asomaban a mis ojos dispuestas a caer, pero yo trataba de reprimirlas y no llorar. Llegué al antiguo campo de entrenamiento del Equipo 7, parecía haber pasado una eternidad cuando comenzamos nuestro aprendizaje los tres, junto con Kakashi-sensei… Entonces, una voz grave, potente, me habló provocando que me quedase paralizada.

- Mira… La niña indefensa ha de esconderse para que no la vean llorar.

En ese momento el protector de Konoha con el que recogía mi cabello se desató y cayó al suelo. Me agaché a recogerlo, y me levanté lentamente con el miedo de enfrentarme a sus oscuros ojos. De repente me vi ahí, frente a frente con él, cruzando nuestras miradas. Y nuevamente traté de mostrarme fría e indiferente…

- Olvídame, Sasuke-kun. Hoy no estoy para aguantarte.

Sí, era irónico, me encontraba así por él y no le decía nada… Pero prefería irme, no mirarle más, evitar mis sentimientos…

Cuando parecía que todo había terminado y me disponía a marcharme de allí, él me empujó y me dejó acorralada contra el tronco de aquél árbol al que una vez atamos a Naruto. Le tenía frente a mí, sus brazos me impedían moverme…

- Mírame… ¿Estás llorando? ¡Mírame! – ordenó.

No podía, ahora estaba demasiado cerca, no podía enseñarle mis ojos verdes enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Me limité a clavar la vista en el suelo y a contestarle entre susurros:

- Déjame. ¿Por qué vienes a por mí?

- ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que me pasa contigo? – preguntó.

- Déjame…

- ¿Por qué sigues negando lo evidente? – dijo con aire de superioridad.

- Que me dejes.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Que te odio! – dije gritando cuanto me lo permitían mis pulmones.

No esperaba más reacción que verle marcharse, pero en vez de eso sentí cómo se acercaba. Luego todo fue muy rápido, sus labios sobre los míos, parecía imposible pero estaba pasando. Nos quedamos quietos, mi mano acariciaba su mejilla a la vez que mi voz se escapaba en un susurro:

- Me odio…

Él me respondió la caricia y volvió a besarme, pero más dulcemente, de una forma que nunca habría esperado de él… Lo miré y dije lentamente:

- Me odio por quererte.

Él clavó sus ojos negros en los míos y me dijo:

- Dame un motivo, por el cual no debas amarme.

- Nos traicionaste, me abandonaste y me has despreciado y humillado todos estos años… - mis lágrimas me traicionaron y se escaparon rodando por mi rostro.

Por toda respuesta, Sasuke acercó su mano a mi rostro, y secándome las lágrimas me contestó:

- He vuelto porque me he dado cuenta de que la venganza no era mi meta. Lo que yo quería conseguir en esta vida era otra cosa. Y escúchame bien lo que voy a decir, porque no voy a repetirlo, Sakura Haruno.

_Te quiero_

Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa. El gran Sasuke Uchiha diciendo que me amaba… Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en mi rostro al saber mis sentimientos correspondidos, ya no tendría que reprimirlos más. Le besé de nuevo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- Yo también te quiero, Sasuke-kun.

Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios y criticas! Chao!


End file.
